


The Blue Masked Bird

by HeroesLegacy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attempted robbery, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Halloween, M/M, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesLegacy/pseuds/HeroesLegacy
Summary: A serial killer has been terrorising New World City. They stalk the streets wearing a blue bird mask, and their victims are branded with a burn mark in the shape of a talon on their chest.Portgas D. Ace runs the Piece of Spadille bar, and the murders are causing him to lose more and more customers. At least he has his friends still coming in every night, and his crush, the murder mystery writer, Marco Newgate.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I wanted to play about with a short Halloween fic idea instead of just doing my usual drabbles, so here we go! This should be a two part piece, so I hope you all enjoy it and have a Happy Halloween :D

Ace handed the bottle of rum over to Bonney, one of his usual customers, who was munching down a pizza from a chippy shop. He took a slice when she nudged the box towards him, groaning at the cheesy goodness.

"The bar's pretty quiet tonight," Bonney grimaced.

"Yeah," Ace sighed. "More reports keep coming in about that serial killer-"

"The one with the blue bird mask," Bonney said. "Yeah, they are bloody terrifying. It's been months since they appeared and the police ain't managing to stop him."

"My Gramps wants me to shut down the bar soon," Ace admitted. "Until this all blows over."

"The old cop? Damn. He must be getting worried if he's telling ya that," Bonney frowned.

"He is, but I can't afford to shut down. Nobody will get paid and we all have bills to pay. I can't do that to my staff," Ace said. "All I can do is make sure they all get into a car safely."

"You don't have a car."

"I don't, but I live close by," Ace reminded her.

Bonney was an old friend, she, Kidd, Law had been coming to his bar during their collage years for ages now. They ended up at Ace's place a lot, especially because Law ended up becoming Luffy's tutor, much to Law's despair and Luffy's delight.

"Still, that's not exactly safe," Bonney frowned.

"It's the best I can do right now."

"True, just be careful yeah? This guy seems rather dangerous-"

"Who is yoi?"

Ace smiled, spotting one of his other usual customers approaching. Marco was a regular who started appearing about six months ago, and he was always so nice to him and his staff. He always offered to help if things were too busy, and was so patient, and calm. He was like the complete opposite of Ace.

He was also very hot, especially when he wore glasses, the sight always made Ace want to drool. Marco was perfect, even if his hair was weird. It reminded him of a pineapple.

"We're talking about that crazy serial killer guy wandering about," Bonney said. "The police still haven't caught them, and they've killed thirty people already! We don't even know their damn gender or anything."

"Yeah, all the witnesses seem to be able to recall is the bird mask, and the knife they use to carve their victims up," Ace shuddered. "I'm glad I haven't ran into them."

"Just stay alert and you should be fine yoi," Marco smiled soothingly. "I doubt they'd try cause you any harm, Ace. You're a good guy."

Bonney snorted. "Yeah well all those other folk were probably decent people too, yet they got murdered violently."

Ace began pouring out some pineapple beer for Marco who sat down at the bar, pulling out his laptop. Marco was a writer, a murderer mystery author, who had sold a book series about some creepy mansion with ghosts who actually turn out to be the victims of a murderer in the haunted mansion with the main character.

The guy who did the murders had amnesia and was the love interest of the main character from what Marco had told him. Ace hadn't read the book series, he was more into comic books than actual books themselves, but he wanted to try read them some day since Marco wrote them.

"True, hopefully the police will be lucky and they'll finally catch the person yoi," Marco mused, but his eyebrows furrowed as he looked up to the television screen. "Speaking of which..."

Ace turned round, and grimaced as he put on the sound.

" _...Word that another body has appeared with their heart torn out. They found Marshall D. Teach in the river this morning-"_

"Holy shit," Bonney cursed. "Ain't that the guy who has been creeping round you, Ace?"

Ace winced. Teach always came into his bar and flirted with him. The guy never did anything more than that, but he never took the hint either when Ace told him he wasn't interested. It had been a rather uncomfortable time serving him.

" _His chest was found burned in the shape of a talon-"_

"Our serial killer seems to really like birds," Bonney joked, but it was strained, her eyes remained transfixed on the TV screen. She was tense and had even stopped munching her pizza and chips.

Ace didn't even reply, he just glanced back at the news report, frowning at Teach's photograph that was now displayed on the screen.

"He was found at the opposite side of the city," Ace frowned, baffled. "I wonder what Teach was even doing there. That's over an hour's drive."

"Visiting a friend yoi?" Marco offered, but his lips pulled into a teasing smile. "Unless you've figured something out?"

Ace snorted, nudging his arm lightly with his elbow. "You're the murder mystery writer here, not me."

Bonney grinned. "Yeah, what would the murder mystery writer think of this case huh? Like why this asshole keeps going after random folk?"

Marco hummed. "Perhaps there is a connection nobody has simply seen yet?"

"They could just be crazy," Ace offered.

"True," Marco chuckled. "That's the problem with serial killers yoi. It's hard to predict why they've done what they did. Sometimes there maybe a reason, even something as simple as a hair colour might have disturbed them. Or perhaps there isn't a reason, maybe they just feel like it."

"Jeez, I have no idea how you manage to write those kinds of character," Bonney grimaced. "They sound terrifying."

"It's all a matter of trying to get into the character's head. Many writers, actors and detectives use such methods to understand a personality yoi," Marco smiled. "It can be fascinating too."

"Nope," Bonney shook her head. "Don't like the sound of that at all."

Ace winced. "I have to admit, it does sound terrifying, trying to think like a psychopath."

Marco laughed, and Ace couldn't help but smile. It was nice seeing Marco happy.

"True, true, although many do have perfectly logical reasons why they do such things," Marco paused, tilting his head. "Well, logical to them, for most people it would probably sound insane."

"So what are you even working on tonight then, Mr. Moneybags?" Bonney smirked.

Marco smirked back. "Researching on how long it takes someone to die if they were buried alive and what would be the first cause of death."

Bonney choked on her drink.

Ace groaned. "That's terrible, Marco!"

"Sorry, sorry yoi," Marco laughed. "Don't worry, it's a usual writer thing. This is pretty much a joke by now in the writer community about how we're going to get our doors busted down one day by the police after they look at our google history."

"I bet Law reads your books," Bonney winced.

Marco smiled. "He does yoi."

Ace laughed at Bonney's groan of despair even as he began to gather up the empty bottles and glasses. It was getting pretty late, he had about an hour and a half before closing up so that would give him enough time to tidy up while the last of his customers finished up what they were doing.

There were only about five people in here right now, which was hitting the business pretty hard. He had been forced to let Bartolomew go home early because he couldn't afford to keep him on with how quiet it was.

"Do you want a hand, Ace?" Marco asked, he was starting to slip out his seat but Ace waved him off, smiling.

"Nah, it's an easy clean up tonight."

"Why is it just you tonight anyway?" Marco frowned. "Someone call in sick?"

"There's not enough money tonight to pay for two staff members..." Ace admitted, sighing wearily. "I had to send Bartolomew home."

"That's the guy who keeps crying around your brother right?" Bonney snorted.

"Yeah, he's got a bit of an obsession with my brother and his friends, it's also passed on to Sabo and I for some strange reason," Ace shrugged.

Balancing the leftover glasses on the tray, he stuck them on the bar counter, then took the sanitiser and cloth and began wiping down all the tables. Once done he began bagging up all the empty glass bottles while Bonney grabbed one of the salted peanut bags, tossing him the cash for it.

"Want me to order another pizza?" Ace asked.

"Hm, nah, I'm thinking Chinese this time. Want some?"

"I'm fine, I've already had dinner."

Ace couldn't afford to spend too much money on take out, he didn't want to indulge on anything right now. Not when he could barely even pay his staff, and was struggling to feed himself and Luffy. Then there was his medication costs. He couldn't afford to pass out during work, he had to be able to stay awake for a full shift, even if he had to just take naps.

"I can order something in if you want more food, Ace yoi," Marco frowned, he was already typing on his phone.

"I'm fine," Ace reassured, but his traitorous stomach chose that moment to rumble.

Marco's frown deepened.

"I'll order a few plates from my brother's restaurant for you," Marco said.

"I can't afford it right now-" Ace protested.

"Don't worry about it," Marco dismissed. "Just think of it as a tip for your great service."

"But-"

Marco's frown deepened. "Ace, just let me help yoi."

Ace hesitated but finally nodded. "Alright... Thanks, Marco."

"No problem at all," Marco finally smiled again.

His frown was surprisingly intimidating.

Bonney snorted. "You two bicker like an old married couple."

Ace felt his cheeks burn and he scrambled to get the rubbish bags, all while Bonney cackled and Marco threw a sweet smile his way.

"Well, Ace would make a lovely wife," Marco winked.

"You two are the worst," Ace groaned. "Anyway, I'll be back in a minute. I'm taking out the trash."

"You sure you don't want your husband to do the heavy lifting for ya?" Bonney asked gleefully.

Marco's grin was just as wicked. "Yeah, darling, are you sure you don't want any help yoi?"

"Oh shut up," Ace snorted.

He walked outside into the cool night air and unlocked the bins, after doing a careful check around, just like his Grandpa taught him too. The back of the shop was completely abandoned so Ace got to work. He began to sort them out into the right containers, not that there was much in the general waste and plastics. It was mostly glass he dealt with after all.

Lots and lots of glass.

Ace opened up the glass bin container, throwing his bags in before locking the bottles inside and locking it. That would stop idiots dumping their stuff in and making him pay the fines for 'mixing his rubbish', especially when it wasn't even him who did it.

He needed every bit of coin he could keep, not have assholes stealing it off of him and wasting his time.

Ace stuffed the keys into his pockets before yelping as something hard and heavy smacked right off the back of his head. Ace slammed into the bins, sending them tumbling down, and him along with them, before cursing as a boot kicked him in the side.

He caught sight of a long knife glinting in the moonlight and then the bird mask and screamed. The bird masked guy swung a fist down, catching his head again, just as Ace kicked out, catching his arm, the one holding the knife. The murderer dropped the knife but booted Ace in the face in response.

A sharp pain burst out through his head and he blacked out for a moment.

Ace came to at a yell, and he saw a familiar blonde tackling the bastard, slamming him into the dirty road. Marco began punching him, over and over again, before the guy finally went limp.

Ace sat up with a groan, swaying when everything around him spun, but instantly Marco was there, steadying him.

"Easy yoi, easy," Marco hushed. "You're head's bleeding."

"The guy-"

"Bonney's calling the police. It's alright. He's out cold."

Ace let out a shaky breath. "Th-That was the-"

"Shhh, it's alright. It's alright, let's get you inside," Marco hushed, even as everything blurred.

He could feel something sticky and damp trailing down his head, making him groan. Marco managed to get him to his feet, but it was a slow process.

"Shit, is he okay?!" Bonney yelled, but that made Ace's head throb.

"He might have a concussion, it looks like he took a few nasty blows," Marco said, but it was quiet. "Try to be quiet, alright?"

"R-Right... I-I'll go wait for the police..." Bonney hurried out to the front of the bar.

"I didn't even hear him coming." Ace admitted, wincing when Marco began to carefully move his hair, examining the wound. "He could have... I could have been..."

Marco's hands were gentle, even as he began cleaning the wound. "I heard you screaming outside. I was so terrified, I raced out and when I saw him standing over you I just saw red."

Ace laughed weakly. "I can't believe you tackled a serial killer... Wait... Nobody's watching him-"

"Doesn't matter yoi. I locked the back door. We're not risking him attacking anybody in here," Marco said. "He could be armed with a gun, not just a knife."

"I kicked the knife away but I don't know where it ended up," Ace frowned.

He could hear the sirens in the distance, and wasn't looking forward to how loud they'd be when they came any closer. His head was pounding, and all he wanted to do was lie down and rest.

"Don't worry about it yoi," Marco hushed. "How you feeling? Still dizzy?"

"A little, I'm mostly just sore and my head's pounding," Ace frowned, peering up at Marco through his hair. "How does it look?"

"I've cleaned the wound as best as I could. We'll wait and see what an actual trained professional says on the matter yoi."

"And here I thought with all this research you did for your book you'd qualify by now..." Ace tried to tease, but it came out flat, nothing like their usual banter.

Marco indulged him with a smile though before frowning, gently grasping Ace's hands. Ace felt a jolt of warmth shoot through him, even as his hands continued to shake.

Ace grimaced. "I... Damn... I thought I'd handle something like this better..."

"Anyone would be shaken after being attacked yoi. So don't be upset with yourself for trembling, I'd be more worried if you weren't reacting right now," Marco said firmly.

Marco's thumbs brushed over his skin, and Ace clutched his hands in return, just as tightly as Marco held his own.

"Thank you for saving me..." Ace breathed out.

"POLICE!" Ace flinched at the yell, clutching his head.

" _The killer's out the back door!"_ Bonney yelled. _"My friend, the owner of the pub, he got attacked-"_

" _Everyone stay where you are with your hands up! We're sort out any injuries as soon as we secure the suspect!"_ the officer yelled, charging through into the back.

Marco raised his hands and Ace managed to shakily raise his own as the group of officers continued through, swarming his pub. He heard the back door open up with a loud crash, and Ace winced, realising it was probably broken now.

" _Oi, girl! You said the owner was attacked, where's my grandson?!"_

" _Through the back, he's got a head wound,"_ Bonney revealed.

Gramps was instantly in the doorway, staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. Ace startled at the reaction, even as Gramps rushed over, pulling him into a surprisingly gentle hug.

"Ace, oh my God, you're alright. You're alive," Gramps clutched him tighter, and Ace groaned.

Grandpa immediately pulled away, pale. "Where are you hurt? Your head? Did I touch it-"

"No... No, I'm just bruised. The guy got me a few times with his fist..."

"A fist?" Grandpa frowned. "Not a knife?"

"He had a knife but I kicked it away somewhere..." Ace frowned at the thought. "He didn't stab me with it... From behind... He just punched me... Why did he just punch me?"

"Probably trying to prolong things yoi," Marco gritted his teeth, he looked pissed, as he glared out towards the back door.

"Keep your hands up for now, blondie," Gramps ordered. "The police are all on high alert right now and any sudden movement might make someone paranoid."

"Fair enough yoi," Marco agreed.

"I managed to grab that Law brat one the way here, so he'll look over you," Grandpa grinned. "Little brat did put up a fuss though."

"Wasn't he just finished pulling a twelve hour shift?" Ace raised a brow, wincing at the movement.

"Bwahahaha, that's probably why he's so pissed off!"

" _I'm pissed off because you grabbed me out of nowhere, Officer-ya!"_ He heard Law shout from the bar.

Gramps' walkie talkie went off. _"Suspect is secure. We found a knife and a gun."_

The grin was wiped clean off Gramp's face. Another voice came from the speaker. _"All clear in the bar. All civilians are against the wall with their hands up. Lead the suspect out."_

" _I've got one injured and another civilian in the back with me,"_ Gramps reported.

" _Right. Escort out proceeding now."_

The police were dragging out a large, dark haired guy, whose face was covered in swollen bruises. Marco looked almost satisfied, while Ace felt the arms holding him tighten slightly, his Grandpa looking absolutely furious.

.::.

Law finished bandaging Ace's head, and helped press an ice pack against it, earning a slight hiss, and a look of discomfort.

"It's a minor head injury. Keep putting an ice pack on it for a short period of time to reduce the swelling, avoid stressful situations and get plenty of rest. I want someone to keep an eye on him for the first twenty-four hours though, just in case you do become worse off," Law frowned. "And not that idiot, Luffy-ya."

"Got it..." Ace sighed.

"And don't go straight back to work, Ace-ya. Take a couple of days off," Law ordered. "Try some paracetamol or ibuprofen if you're in pain."

"The other brat can keep an eye on you for a few days," Garp said. "I'll be kept busy with the bird masked killer finally been caught."

"Your bar should be pretty busy after that yoi," Marco smiled, he squeezed the hand that had been on Ace's shoulder since Law had begun treating him.

"Don't remind me. I'm not even allowed to work right now," Ace sighed.

"I'll take this brat home," Garp said.

"I haven't even finished closing up..." Ace complained. "Dammit... This is so frustrating..."

"It's not like you wanted to get attacked from behind Ace-ya. So don't stress over it, just try doing this interesting thing called 'relaxing'," Law smirked.

"Like you can talk," Ace snorted.

"If you like I can finish tidying up around here," Marco offered.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll just call Deuce, he's opening up tomorrow night," Ace did smile though. "But thank you, Marco."

"No problem. Try get some rest, I'll see you in a few days yoi." Marco brushed a hand over Ace's cheek, before getting up from his chair. "I'm going to go give my statement now and head home. Night, Ace."

"Night," Ace smiled, there was a slight flush to his cheeks, and Law rolled his eyes at the sight.

Once Marco was out of sight Law couldn't help but comment on it.

"You ever going to talk about this crush you two so obviously have on each other, Ace-ya?" Law teased.

"Be nice," Ace huffed. "I'm injured!"

"Bwahahaha, he's going red!" Garp laughed. He stood up though, tugging Ace up with him. "Alright you, get locked up and then I'll escort you home. The other brat's already there."

"Y'know Sabo has a name right?" Ace complained.

Law snorted at the thought.

He did have to wonder though, why hadn't the serial killer stabbed Ace? He had no stab wounds on him at all, despite the knife, all he had were bruises and a nasty head wound. The killer hadn't even tried to drag Ace off, he had simply attacked him and tried beating him into the ground.

Something didn't feel right about all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I thought this would be a two parter, but it might be three or four, depending how everything goes o.o Why do I always make things too long when this was meant to be a short fic? xD

It was all over the news. Everyone was celebrating the capture of the bird masked serial killer, whose name was Bluejam, the leader of Bluejam gang. Ace's bar 'Piece of Spadille', was being featured on TV too, showing where Bluejam had been arrested. The news reporters were going crazy, saying how Bluejam had savagely attacked and brutally beaten down all the staff and the customers, how he was about to kill them all before the police had raced in to save the day.

The police had taken Bluejam down, according to the news, which made Ace huff. It had been Marco who had taken Bluejam down. He was the real hero, but Marco had refused to take any credit, he was a nice guy that way.

If it had been Luffy, his little brother would have been on TV, ranting about how much Bluejam had pissed him off, or something like that.

That would have been a funny sight, even if the idea of his baby brother attacking a serial killer horrified him.

"Ace, made you some tea," Sabo called, distracting him from the TV, which of course, was showing the news reports of the capture of Bluejam.

"Thanks," Ace said, smiling, yawning into his palm. "Sorry I'm not staying up with you and Lu', I'm still pretty tired."

"That's understandable, you got attacked at the back of your own pub just two days ago," Sabo pointed out. "Law did say you'd feel exhausted, remember?"

Ace nodded. "Yeah, yeah... I figured I'd feel better about this though... I mean that Bluejam guy didn't even manage to stab me-"

"He got a lot of good blows in though," Sabo frowned. "Anyway, you should go get ready for bed."

Ace rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, Mum."

Sabo grinned. "Yes sweetheart, you go brush your teeth and I'll be up to read you a bedtime story- Ow!"

Ace slammed his arm, grinning and retreated for the stairs, calling down one last 'goodnight' to his brothers. Luffy gave a sad aw, but Sabo hushed him, saying Ace needed to rest. Ace would have rather stayed downstairs and hung out with his brothers but he felt sleepy and Law had been insistent on resting as much as possible and not overdoing it. Usually he would has been content to ignore the rules but Sabo was sticking firmly to them this time. Every time Ace grew tired he was told to go lie down. It was embarrassing but kind of sweet knowing his brother cared.

He sat his tea down on shelf outside the bathroom, and frowned. The window was open. Not by much but still, at this time of night an open window with a light on just attracted the insect life.

Ace sighed. "Luffy really needs to stop leaving the bathroom window open at night. It keeps letting all the bugs in and then Sabo freaks out..."

He pulled the window shut, yawning tiredly into his palm before getting ready for bed. He brushed his teeth, cleaned his face and brushed his hair. Once done he went back for his tea and went into his room. He turned off the light and went straight to bed, confident he wouldn't trip since Ace knew his room like the back of his hand. All the gaming consoles were tucked up on the desk, all his comic books stacked on the shelf. He usually tried to keep his room clean, unlike Luffy, so there was hardly anything on the floor, except the squeaky floorboards.

Ace climbed into bed and sipped his tea, getting himself as comfy as possible before he fell asleep.

.::.

It took hours for the house to finally grow quiet. His sweetheart had gone to bed first, still tired from his attack a couple of days ago, the other two brothers were in the living room, watching a movie, but he paid them no mind.

They weren't important.

He slipped into Ace's room, avoiding the furniture in the bedroom he knew like the back of his hand and the creaky floorboards. He had been inside it so many times, Ace worked a lot of hours to make his business run, and it was only fair he got to know his lover. Ace called to him after all, his eyes, his hair, his freckles, his entire personality, they all called to him and he answered that call by studying the beauty before him.

Ace was lying in bed, curled up on his side, fast asleep. He smiled at that, at the little snores Ace always developed when he entered a deep sleep. The cup of tea Ace liked to take to bed was empty, as it usually was, and he was satisfied Ace would remain completely asleep, no matter how much noise anybody made.

He had slipped some sleeping pills into it earlier when Ace had been using the bathroom, since Ace wasn't allowed to use his Narcolepsy ones, from what Trafalgar Law had advised.

He had wanted to check up on Ace, and to make sure his lover rested well. He needed to relax as much as possible to recover from his ordeal. Ace's attack had infuriated him, the idea that somebody had laid their hands on his lover drove him crazy, but it would be alright.

He would get revenge on Ace's behalf.

.::.

Ace stirred, something was gently brushing through his hair, he tried to lift his head, to turn around but his body was so heavy. It was difficult enough trying to coax his eyes open, never mind move. He could barely see, everything was blurry, but he did manage to lay his eyes on the mirror across from him, and could see a fuzzy figure sitting behind him, on the edge of his bed.

He tried to speak, to tell Sabo to go away. That Sabo was acting creepy, sitting in the dark, petting his head, but he could hardly move his tongue, his words slurred.

Everything was warm and comfy and he ended up drifting off to sleep again.

He didn't remember any of it happening the next day, so forgot to tell Sabo off for being weird.

.::.

"You don't have to escort me to work y'know," Ace pouted, as Sabo pulled over, parking nearby his bar.

It had been a week before his brother allowed him to return to work, only Sabo was still being a worry wort. It was getting annoying actually, being babied about all the time, but he knew Sabo only meant well.

"I'm just dropping you off before I go to work," Sabo said, smiling.

"Uh huh."

"What?" Sabo threw him a fake offended look. "I am!"

"You're being overprotective."

"Look, just because I said if you felt tired or dizzy you could call me and I'd pick you up-"

"During the middle of your important business meeting," Ace smirked.

"Dragon won't need me that much. It's fine."

"You've been preparing for this meeting for months," Ace laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Sabo dismissed, sighing. "But seriously, if you feel sick. Call me."

"Sabo, I wasn't hit that hard. Sure, I got a concussion but still."

Sabo rolled his eyes. "'But still', he says. Alright, you can go, but I've already warned Deuce that if he sees you getting tired, dizzy or stressed then you're to go sit down."

"Jeez, you're such a mother-hen," Ace snorted, but then grinned as he climbed out the car. "I'll see you later, okay? Bye, Sabo."

"Bye, Ace. Stay safe," Sabo grinned, waving before he drove off once Ace shut the door.

Ace walked in through the front, and he had to admit he was shocked at how busy the bar was. It was almost full even. Apparently beings on the news after nearly getting stabbed helped business. He approached the bar, waving at Deuce, only for a familiar blonde to stop him.

"Ace? You're back already yoi?" Marco asked, frowning. "You should be resting-"

"Well, hello to you too, Marco," Ace teased. "I was just released from my brother's care today, and Deuce is apparently on orders to relieve me of duty if I look unwell. The traitor."

"Sorry Ace, but your brother has perfected the world's 'creepiest smile'," Deuce said. "I couldn't say 'no' to him when he looked at me like that."

Ace grimaced. He knew exactly what smile Deuce was talking about. It was a smile Sabo never threw at his brothers, oh no, it was towards his worst enemies. Like his parents. They usually fled at the sight of that thing.

He didn't exactly blame them either. Sabo's smile was creepy as all hell.

"Are you sure you're feeling up for this yoi?" Marco asked, his brow furrowed. "It's gotten insanely busy since your attack."

"I'll be fine, Marco. Besides, I can't just hide in my apartment forever, otherwise I'll never get back into the swing of things," Ace said, smiling. "So don't worry, between Sabo's over protectiveness and Deuce's nagging I'll be all good."

Deuce snorted. "As if you ever listening to my 'nagging'."

"Of course I do, when I think it makes sense," Ace laughed, going behind the counter. "So, want to get me started on my first order of the day, Marco?"

"Something with pineapples will do perfectly fine, thank you yoi."

"Ace! You're back!" Bonney cheered.

She was seated at one of the tables closest to the bar, food and glass everything on the table. Killer, Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, Law and Kidd were there too. Much to Ace's horror she threw herself up on to a table, and he could hear it creak dangerously beneath her feet. Kidd laughed at their table while Law groaned, slouching into the couch, hiding his face in his hands.

"CHEERS FOR OUR BAR OWNER!" Bonney yelled.

The crowd erupted into cheers, mostly drunken and slurred, and Ace couldn't help but laugh as he poured Marco's drink. Marco threw him a fond look in return when their eyes met, and Ace grinned.

"You certainly were missed yoi," Marco said, despite how hard it was to hear him from the rowdy crowd.

"It's good to be back," Ace grinned.

The bar had been full of drunken joy for hours, but it had drawn quieter when Law suddenly shouted at everybody to shut up. He was staring at the news with a grimace, and Ace turned on the volume, his hand shaking when he saw it was a photo of Bluejam on the screen.

Something was wrong. The news reporter didn't look relieved anymore, no, instead she looked nervous, but trying to hide it behind a professional face, her tone wavered though.

" _It has just been announced that the suspect for the crimes of the bird masked serial killer was found dead in his cell two days ago,"_ the woman's voice trembled. _"W-With his heart torn out and with the burn mark of a talon branded on to his chests. Five officers who were on duty were also found dead with the same brands."_

A shatter of glass startled Ace, and he jumped. He saw the glass on his floor, the man who had been holding it was pale, just as everyone in the bar was, and Ace's hands were shaking-

A warm pair covered his own, thumbs brushing against the back of his hands. He looked up, meeting Marco's gaze who met his eyes with a gentle look.

"Easy, it's alright. You're fine yoi," Marco soothed. "He can't hurt you again."

"B-But there's... Either Bluejam had a partner or he was a copy-cat or-" Ace choked on a breath. "My bar's all over the news. If they blamed me-"

"If he was a copy-cat I doubt the serial killer would have liked that yoi," Marco said, frowning thoughtfully. "This could just be an act of revenge. Nobody can really say apart from the killer. This could have also been someone else who decided to punish the killer, a victim's family member for example."

"They killed the officers too..." Ace whispered.

Marco winced. "I know, but grief does horrible things to people. The victim's family might have thought they were protecting their family member's murderer. I can't tell you what happened, there's only really one person who can."

" _So far there has been no evidence on who did this. The attack was aimed deliberately at the gang leader Bluejam, and for now, there are many questions taking place while the police continue to investigate into the matter. The police say 'do not panic', but how can we not when none of us are safe?"_ the woman's voice grew grave. _"When we do not know if this is the act of a copy-cat, a partner, or the real killer themselves?"_

The TV suddenly switched off, Deuce holding the remote, the remote Ace must have dropped, because he no longer had it, his hands were held in Marco's, who kept rubbing soothing circles over Ace's skin with his thumbs.

"We're closing for tonight," Deuce announced, his voice surprisingly steady. "Please, everyone return straight home."

There were hardly any protests, despite it being still early into the night. The joy had fallen into despair, and everybody left, guiding drunken buddies by their arms out of the bar.

Ace immediately sat down, feeling shaky and sick. His stomach felt heavy, and his head was starting to pound, but Marco's hands remained warm and steady around his own, and that brought him some small comfort.

.::.

_**Two days ago.** _

The five policemen were dead. He had made it quick, almost painless, none of them had realised the other was dead until it was too late. They shouldn't have been guarding different doors, at least not alone.

It was foolish, but then again, the police didn't have that many resources, most of them were out of the streets, trying to calm the rowdy, celebrating crowds of people, who were relieved the blue masked serial killer was finally 'caught', and the other enraged crowds who were demanding Bluejam's head on a pike. The thought made him chuckle. He'd get justice, but it wasn't for them, it was for Ace.

Ace who had been hurt. Who was probably frightened and scared. Ace needed protected, Ace who was so lovely and sweet, needed to be loved and cared for.

The fact that someone hurt his love made his blood boil.

He approached the cell, ignoring the cameras. They had been sorted out ages ago, forced to repeat the same film of the same empty hallway over and over again. It wouldn't see his copy's death, the dirty thief who tried to pollute his work.

Nobody would know until it was too late, and it left him with all the time in the world.

He smirked once he saw his prey, sitting slouched on a bench, though his head jerked up when he approached, a snarl on his face at first before he went pale.

"Y-You're the-"

"People are calling you the serial killer with the bird mask," he drawled, twirling his carving knife, one of his most excellent pieces of works.

It was a long, sharp knife, curved just that slightest bit. He had another that could bend, could get between all the bones, but his carver's knife was just so swift and smooth when cutting. The thought made him smile, not that Bluejam could see it.

"I do believe that is my title though," he continued, chuckling dryly.

"I-I just wanted to rob some folk! I-I thought using your name could scare them-"

He huffed in response. "So you used me for some shady robberies? I wouldn't have minded that so much, I mean, I would have stilled cut your throat open, but you took it too far."

"P-Please-"

"You hurt my beloved. You hurt Ace-"

"I don't even know who that is-"

"You will. I'll remind you," he sneered, heading for the door.

Bluejam began howling, scrambling backwards. "POLICE! OI YOU PIGS, GET IN HERE! SERIAL KILLER! SERIAL KILLER-"

"There's no point," he chuckled. "I already killed them."

He opened the door, laughed as Bluejam tried to swing at him, tried to rush past him. He dodged the blow easily, twisted round and drove his knife into Bluejam's back, tearing it straight through, and relished in the scream he got in return.

He'd cut Bluejam open, again and again, until he finally remembered Ace. Until he remembered the bruises he gave Ace, how he had scared his beloved Ace, how he had given his Ace a concussion.

Ace was his, and nobody hurt what was his.

He'd kill everyone before he lost Ace, then that way nobody could scare Ace again. Nobody could hurt Ace again. They'd all just be his works of art.

Pretty red works of art.

He and Ace could enjoy it together.


End file.
